Come Back to Me
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: Sigyn comes and visits Loki while he is held prisoner by SHIELD, but when she comes, all is not what it seems, what should be a happy reunion turns into a devastating end, but when we returns and is punished for his crimes by the Allfather, can Sigyn learn to accept him once more? The only man she will every love? (Two one-shot, both have smut)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harder Than You Know

Author: SierraLaufeyson13(FluffandSmut13)

Rating: M (Smut)

Summary: Set during the Avengers Sigyn comes to tell Loki solemn news while he is a prisoner of SHIELD, a bit angsty and definitely smutty.

_**This is it, this is goodbye.**_

She told herself, repeatedly, convinced that this was and would be the best decision. Sigyn paced the dull metallic corridors of the Midgardian flying fortress, the Helicarrier, as they had called it. She was searching for the words to say, hoping that they would come for when she approached her Husband. Her Husband whom she had mourned for as if he were dead and she believed it true until Heimdall informed the House of Odin otherwise.

"Are you sure you wish to do this Lady Sigyn? I should warn you that my brother is not the same man that you once knew." Thor rested his heavy hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her troubled mind, a sad and concerning expression swimming within the depths of his eyes that were as blue as the Asgardian sea. Next to the famed God of Thunder, she felt weak and insignificant, but nonetheless she nodded, she didn't want to do this, _she needed to do this._ A relationship that had put her through so much pain and grief was nearly impossible to bear any longer, and after today she convinced herself that it would be over, she would be free.

"I wish to not be watched like a venomous serpent when I confront him, if it is any consolation to your Midgardian friends I know Loki well enough to know that he will not harm me." Sigyn's melancholy voice was overflowing with hopelessness at this point, she had seen the things he had done, and it was time to end this.

Shrugging Thor's hand off her shoulder, Sigyn turned and made her way down the corridor that led to the containment area, where they kept him locked away like a rapid animal. Her coppery curls bounced with each step, the robes of her Asgardian gown flowing behind her, and if you could not see the single tear rolling down her porcelain cheek it would have been easy to mistake her for a jubilant woman.

_**Just tell him and leave. You cannot fall for his tricks and lies again. Never again.**_

With a practiced eased she slid open the heavy metal door, not making a single sound and thusly not drawing the attention of the God that they held prisoner. Glancing around she took noticed of the contraptions that the people of Midgard called cameras, the once flashing red lights had stilled, and they were alone. He sat on the small bench provided within the glass cell, his back hunched and head down, studiously picking at the skin on his left hand. For the first time in nearly a year Sigyn laid eyes on her Husband, his hair, still black as the night of Svartalfheim, had grown longer and was precarious pushed back, the tips curling out. The entire air surrounding him was more formidable, even the shift of his armor left him looking like man driven by hatred; it made her heart ache to see that man that she loved, _no, once loved_, like this.

Taking a death breathe she closed her pale green eyes and envisioned the floor tile right in front of Loki, and when she opened her tired eyes, she was there.

"By the nines you are the only person who can sneak up on me Sigyn." His voice was as sweet as she last remembered, not demanding or harsh, his façade broke, and for the moment he was no longer the man that had commanded a crowd of people to kneel, but he was the prince that she had fell head over heels for.

"Loki." Her voice was weary, uncertainty and fear laced deep within the gentle and tender word of his name. His head rose when she spoke his name in such a voice, a voice that he had nearly forgotten. Sigyn's breath caught when the eyes that pierced through her were no longer the earthy shade of green but were an unnatural blue, power had driven him to be a mad man.

"Why have you come? To mock me? To gloat?" The words were practically a sneer as they left his thin pink lips, his posture straightening. Slowly he raised to his full stature, towering over the petite body before him, the same sickening smirk crossing his features. Sigyn knew not what her action was until her hand made contact with the skin of his cheek, the sound echoing through the cell, a red handprint beginning to form on his face. Loki was taken off guard at this act but impulsive gripped her wrist, harshly pushing her back to the glass, tears welling in her eyes, and she was foolish enough to believe that he would never hurt her.

"My darling Sigyn that was not a wise decision." The heated breath fanned over her face, his lips dangerously close to hers. _Oh I have missed the sensation of your lips pressed to mine._ She turned her head to the side, looking anywhere besides the expression on Loki's face. And then all at once everything came rushing back to her.

_**You know you are never going to win, he always gets what he wants, your heart, your entire being longs for him.**_

"Why did you let go Loki? Why? Was our love, my love, not enough to make you hold on? Do you think that little of me?" The questions that spewed from her lips was followed with the multitude of tears that she had held back for so long, the bruising grip Loki had on her wrist disappeared and he stood now with his back toward her, breathing unsteadily.

"I love you Sigyn, I truly do, but I could not have been able to live the life that mine was becoming, you should have not been punished because of your relation to me." His voice had a tenderness that made her heart flutter, _there was hope, Loki was still inside there somewhere._

"Do you have any idea as to what you put me through Loki? I would have proudly stood by your side, but selfishly you let go."

_**Inside me now there's only heartache and pain so where's the fire, you've become the rain.**_

Loki turned to face her again, his jaw taut with frustration, and just like that the tender and caring Loki was gone, nothing but a shell remained, upon seeing the tears streaking her face he turned away again..

"I cried for endless days, and when I finally found the nerve to leave our room, Odin so graciously decided that it should be I who punished in your place, because I was your loyal and loving wife. I thought you dead Loki, I never stopped mourning you…"

Anger seethed through his stance, his hands balled into clenched fists, and Sigyn was terrified of the man in front of her. But she continued on, after coming this far she would not back down.

"…After everything we've been through, after everything I've forgiven you for, you should have known that we would have gotten through the tribulations together. I was not going to turn my back on you. LOOK AT ME LAUFEYSON!"

His head snapped around then, and in a swift and calculated motion he punched the glass next to Sigyn's head, the blue in his eyes fading to red, and alabaster to a deep shade of cerulean, markings rising from his hand and face, the temperature dropping around them.

"Is this what you want? For me to be the son of a monster? Because I can fully accommodate that wish. I could snap your neck and not think twice, and replace you with Lorelei without a second thought."

_**Stop it Loki, please just stop this.**_

The fear written on Sigyn's face was palpable; heaving a sigh Loki let his skin return to that of the Ӕsir. His hand dropped from the glass to caress Sigyn's flushed cheek as her eyes remained glued to the white floor.

"Sigyn, please, look at me."

Reluctantly she trailed her gaze back to his, his eyes had flashed back to their normal shade, and it looked as if her were on the verge of tears.

_**Say it, just go ahead and say it, the sooner the better.**_

"Loki, this has to end, I came here today to end our marriage, I can't keep living like this, you have not been truthful with me, nor have you been loyal, it's killing me on the inside. It's over."

Two hearts shattered at the same time, the tears stopped and Sigyn pushed herself away from him, the more distance the better. Unexpectedly Loki turned her back around and with a renewed vigor and love pressed his lips to hers, gently cupping her delicate face between his calloused hands, dwelling on the sweet taste she left on his tongue, at first Sigyn tensed, wanting to push him away, _far away_, but at the same time she could no longer act as if did not love him, and so she returned the kiss with as much passion as the one they had shared on the day they said their vows.

"Please don't leave me; you are all I have left." His voice was broken, _he_ was broken.

_**You are stronger than this Sigyn, walk away while you can.**_

"If you are to leave me, at least share one more night at my side, this is all I ask."

_**Do not fall for his trickery, his words are manipulating you. Just leave, you've said you piece now leave.**_

Before she could do anything else, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, locking her arms against her body as well and in vain Sigyn struggled against the hard chest that she felt behind her back. Involuntarily her body shuddered against Loki's, his nose trailing up her neck. _How many times have we done this? It has been a millennia, and his touch still sets my body aflame._

_**Don't do this to me Loki. Please don't.**_

Yelping in protest, but not all together fighting what was about to happen Sigyn, managed to turn within his arms, to peer into the eyes that could always read her like an open book, his hold slacked and became more sensual, his hands settling at her hips, hers on his chest.

"One more time Sigyn that is all I ask."

_**You win Loki, this time, the next time, you win; you always do.**_

Mindlessly Sigyn began tugging at his clothing; she wanted this, _just on last time_. Her body and heart screamed that this was where she belonged, right here, in his arms. But her mind screamed that for the good of her heart that doing this was dangerous, that one more taste and her plan would be lost, because she knew damn well that he was like the best kind of drug, and that one time would never be enough.

In that moment she was prepared to move words to hear him beg for her not to leave, that she was the solution to everything, yet she knew that his prideful vanity would not allow it. Languidly she pushed the heavy leather jacket from his broad shoulders, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. His long and nimble fingers worked the lacing on the back of the gown, shiver erupting through her when his skin met hers. _I had almost forgotten what your touch was like._

Sighing heavily Sigyn began fumbling with the folds on his clothing, pulling each piece away, as he pushed the dress of her shoulders and to the floor, leaving her body bare before his eyes. _Had he forgotten so easily?_ His eye drunk in her appearance, while she continued with his clothes, pulling the remaining pieces over his head, the pale expanse of skin was marred with scars that were previously nonexistent, her fingers danced over his skin, tracing each scar.

His arms wound around his waist, bringing bare skin together, with a silent grimace his hands found the scars that now marred her back.

"Sigyn? How did these com-"

_**They're because of you, and they are nothing compared to the emotional scars that you have left.**_

"Did I not previously state that it was I who took the punishment for your actions?"

Silence. Unnerving and unending silence as they still held each other. _One last time, that's it, and then I am leaving._ It was so easy to get lost in his touch once more, soothing and caressing, dominant yet tender, he was a contradiction within himself, and that was why Sigyn first loved him. Everything was so familiar, yet it had been so long it was like the first time all over again. Her soul was bleeding, torn in half because of him, and here he was, like nothing had ever come between them.

"Sigyn." It was a breathy, pleading whisper against her heating flesh. _Remove the emotional attachment from what was about to happen and it would easier to walk away. But how can I when he is the only person I have ever loved?_ If he needed approval to continue he found it in the feather light kisses she pressed to his chest, over his heart which still accelerated under her touch after all the years they were together.

And then he became a hurricane, a dangerous whirlwind of hungry and loving kisses, of skin nipping and exquisite touches. No matter how hard she tried to push him away her body responded differently, willing this on as the capability to steadily breath was slipping away. His leather breeches fall away, leaving both bare to the others eyes. At one point she never thought she'd see him again, and now here they were.

Gently he pushed Sigyn to the floor; spread beneath her was their discarded clothes. As if on instinct she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips while running her thumbs across the defined collarbones that slightly protruded. His hand caressing her cheek, but the arousal engorged within his eyes gave way to the growing primordial need that each knew needed to be fulfilled.

Loki's hardened length was pressing just slightly into her, in the way that he knew made her writhe beneath him. With a grunt of unrefined pleasure he pushed into her, immediately making her head fly back and back arch towards him. Loki was in no rush, he wanted to make love to her, because if her words were true this was going to be the last time. Each thrust was long and drawn out, but Sigyn's body reacted in marvelous ways, only cries of endearment leaving her lips no matter how hard she tried to repress them.

_**Why do you put me through this? I love you Loki, but I cannot continue living like this.**_

Loki wrapped a single arm around her perfectly bowed back and brought her up to his chest, his arms supporting her as well as her own legs wrapped around his narrow waist. It felt like it had been hours and it probably had been, seconds, minutes and hours melted together in ecstasy, it could last forever for all she cared, but she knew all too well that nothing can ever last forever.

Sigyn's hands found their way on their own to his back; a tear falling as she gripped him as hard as she could manage with the intense pleasure rushing through her body. She half-hated him for putting her through this, but her resolve was slowly dissipating and she knew she could not hide the fact that she wanted this as well; he roared, head rearing back as the veins in his neck bulges outward, the way he cries out makes Sigyn believe that she had drawn blood, finally marking him. Part of her relished in his suffering, the darkest part of her hoping it would hurt him just a millionth of the pain he had caused her.

Sigyn's muscles spasmed and tensed around Loki's length that was still sheathed within her as his named tumbled from her lips like the sweetest of music, not even giving a second thought to what she was saying; it was just so natural, _the way it was supposed to be_. It was then that Loki reached his end as well; releasing inside of Sigyn whose body trembled, warm tears streamed down her face.

They collapsed into a messy and satiated heap as he buried his face in the crook of Sigyn's neck, inhaling deeply the scent of her skin, slightly mingled with his own and the lingering vanilla and peony of the perfume he had given her what now felt like hundreds of years ago. She struggled to regulate her breathing and emotions and above all struggled to come to terms that she was in love with this man, she had been and always would be.

_**I have to leave, I need to leave before I foolishly decide to stay.**_

Setting her mind to it, she stood, and so did Loki, quickly she slipped back into her dress and he did the same, in a matter of minutes it looked like nothing except words had transpired between them, and it was the words that had been to most painful. With a heavy heart and tear filled eyes she pressed one last kiss to his lips; his hand which had begun to caress the base of her neck was pulled away. She was not giving up, she was simply moving one. And while their lips were still locked together she slipped the gold wedding band and elegant emerald engagement ring into his open palm. Pulling away she closed his open hand and placed a chaste kiss to his closed fist. Unguarded tears slipped from his emerald green eye, no doubt betraying the impenetrable disguise that he struggled to maintain within her presence. And with two final words she walked away, even though her heart was screaming for her to stay.

"Goodbye Loki."

_**I love Loki, I always have and always will. I love you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**What's done is done there is no going back now.**

Sigyn returned to the bridge of the Helicarrier, no more tears could be shed; those had long been exhausted. She was free, no longer bound to a destructive relationship; no longer would she be scorned and degraded for being the wife of Loki. Thor was staring blankly out at the night sky, the moon shone off the blackened water and the sky was filled with stars; the Midgardian stars were dull in comparison to those of Asgard. Timidly she placed her had on Thor's shoulder, drawing his attention back to the petite goddess at his side.

"I must be going now Thor, I look forward to your safe return."

By using a secret pathway between realms, Sigyn emerged in her home realm; in the dark forest that stood formidably behind the palace. What have I done? Everything was off balance, logic argued with emotion, a raging war to see which side was stronger, a battle in which logic was losing. How could she just throw away centuries of her life, and move on from the only person she ever loved?

The answer was simple.

She couldn't.

Not that she didn't want to, she had tried so many times to stop loving him, and if she could she would, but it was not easy, nothing was ever easy anymore. Sigyn's distraught and melancholy thoughts and feelings would not allow her to go back to the palace just let, no, she needed to think to clear her mind, if that was even possible.

_The soft music flowing from the ballroom floated on the midsummer night air, light hearted and carefree, into the garden. Orbs of light illuminated the royal garden, the warm floral scent of freshly bloomed roses mingled with the newly fallen dew. Loki had pulled Sigyn out of the mass of people that lingered about until the heavier liquor began an endless flow._

_With a pair of delicate hands within his, Loki looked down into Sigyn's eyes, it was as if they were entire galaxies unto themselves, the night sky reflected perfectly, but to Loki her eyes were all the more magnificent than the sky he had looked upon every day of his life. A tinge of pink rushed to her full cheeks as she noticed Loki's lingering gaze._

_"You're staring my love." She remarked, raising her hand to his pale, cool cheek, the contrast of their body temperatures strikingly different. His cold, and sharply defined features with a tall and lanky figure contradicted the soft curves and warm tone behind Sigyn's skin and coppery curls._

_"How could I not when you have entire constellations swirling in your beautiful eyes?"_

_"The Silvertongued devil must know that flattery will get him everywhere." She retorted with a slight snicker that was quickly silenced when Loki's lips pressed longingly against hers. And she never wanted to let go._

It had only been a mere forty-eight hours, Heimdall would tell no one except the Allfather of the happenings on Midgard, all the people of Asgard simply knew that the golden son had went to defend an innocent realm, unbeknownst to them he would be defending against an Asgardian. Sigyn paced the halls, still unsure if she had made the right decision. Fandral had tried his best to comfort her aching heart by bringing her favorite titles from the library, only to be met with a forced smile when her chamber door opened. Even when she was miserable still tied to him it was better than this, the feeling of being terrifyingly alone. The wedding band and engagement rings, now gone, left her hands naked; the impulse to spin the rings upon her finger was met with skin.

Sigyn walked out from the tavern, leaving behind the drunken warriors and so called ladies, and pulled the hood of her burgundy cloak over her head and set out for the bridge of the Bifrost. Though the observatory had been destroyed, repairs were being made with help of the light dwarves, and even with no known way in and out of the realm, Heimdall still stood as gatekeeper on the bridge, sword in hand.

The crystal bridge dominated an array of colors as it came into Sigyn's vision, the pulsating hum soon following as she drew even closer. Midway on the bridge a blinding light appeared and then faded to reveal two Asgardians, and the tesseract. Thor and Loki had returned.

Fretting over being seen at such a late hour she found refuge behind a large tree, but not far enough away to lose sight of her friend and husb-Loki. Each step brought them closer, Loki's pair of dazzling green eyes now appeared to be bloodshot and lifeless and clamped over his mouth was a steel muzzle, and his hands shackled, he was a prisoner. Passing by her hiding place, Loki stopped, and turned toward the tree, only to have Thor pull him back on track, but then her foot found a twig, and even as it was an insignificant sound it was enough to draw both the princes' attention.

"Sigyn, I know you are there." Thor's voice was tired and worn, the jovialness so typical of him drained away. Slowly she emerged, the shadows no longer hiding her presence, the hood of her cloak falling away. With a deep breath she approach them, and without so much as a second to ponder what she as doing Sigyn walked up to Loki, and slid her arms around his waist, silent tears falling from her eyes.

Clanking metal against the cobblestone path shook their embrace part and circling Loki was a group of Einherjar guards, leading him away to the palace prisons.

"Thor what will become of him?" Sigyn questioned wiping away the tears that betrayed her decision. The God of Thunder linked his arm with Sigyn's and escorted her back to the palace as well. "For lack of better words, I do not know."

-

They brought him before the throne, shackled at the hands, waist and feet, and even placed a collar around his neck as if he were a rapid animal, the chains rattled and echoed, as the party that escorted him drew closer to the pillar which Sigyn stood beside, and the Queen right next to her. And in front of her and Frigga, Loki stopped, and turned. Softly Frigga breathed his name. "Loki."

"Hello, mother. Have I made you proud?" He sneered, barely giving Sigyn a second glance as the Queen once again pleaded with him.

"Please don't make this worse." Concern and unadulterated love that only a mother could provide dripped from her words.

"Define worse." He replied sardonically, twisting his thin lips into an unnerving smirk that caused Sigyn to cringe internally. _How is that the same man I fell in love with?_ But deep down inside she knew without a doubt that it was.

"Enough!" Bellowed Odin, his punitive voice resonating through the large room, bouncing off the high ceilings and golden pillars. "Be gone the two of you, I shall speak to the prisoner alone."

-

"Sigyn, you must go see him." The Queen pleaded, undeniable sadness in her eyes that her son had been locked away without the right of visitors, without the hope of seeing the light of day again.

"And then what Frigga?" Sigyn did want to see him; she wanted badly to visit Loki, ever since the imprisonment that was to last an eternity began nearly a month ago. A sad smile formed on her rosy pink lips.

"Forgiveness, it may not be easy but it will always be right. He still loves you, and you him, so reconcile." Her hands rested on Sigyn's shoulders as she spoke.

"Very well." The goddess turned to leave but once more Frigga stopped her, taking her wrist and placing a golden cuff engraved with ancient runes that even Sigyn could not decipher around her wrist.

"If you shall wish it, you may pass through the barrier of his cell."

"Thank you Frigga." She responded curtly, yet no trying to be rude, and turned to leave, her nerves gathered and heart somewhat stronger, she was going.

"No, thank you my daughter."

_I feel it every day it's all the same,_  
_It brings me down, but I'm the one to blame._  
_I've tried everything to get away._  
_So here I go again,_  
_Chasing you down again,_  
_Why do I do this?_

Because you love him. That was the simple answer, and it could not be any less true. Sigyn rushed through the heavily fortified halls until she came to the opening of the dungeons, where foolishly no sentry was posted, yet the trusted a barrier to keep the monstrous prisoners within the confines of their cells. Five stairs was all that took to be walking level with every cell that lined the halls. The walls barren and a painfully harsh white light shining through at all times, the pane of glass backed by tendrils of magic running through in golden swirls.

Sigyn kept her step light as she located Loki's cell, the last one on the left, where few comforts were provided, a bed being the most obvious. And lying on the bed was Loki, his impeccably long legs gracefully crossed, one arm tucked behind his head, and eyes lightly shut. There was a calmness surrounding him, and maybe that's what unnerved Sigyn the most, but just the sheer sight of him made her heart race.

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you._  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to._

But it was becoming increasingly difficult to fight it. Sigyn could see the sharp intake of breath as his chest heaved, and then he whispered her name in such a sweet and melodic voice, it was as if he were dreaming. Picking up the then material of her night shift she went ahead and crossed the barrier, gingerly sitting on the edge of his bed. He was the same, he looked the same and surely acted the same as well, but strung around his neck on a golden chain was her rings. One solid gold band and one emerald set in black diamonds that were weaved into a golden vine, her engagement ring.

_Over and over, over and over_  
_You make me fall for you._  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You don't even try._

Timidly she brushed her hand over the cool metal and subsequently his bare chest that was exposed with the cut of the soft green tunic, and her eyes were met with a set piercing green eyes, greener than she had ever remembered.

"Sigyn?" His voice was raspy with sleep, as he propped himself up on the bed, allowing more room for her.

"Yes my love?"

"You should not have come." He replied rather bluntly, adverting his eyes elsewhere. Cautiously Sigyn guided his gaze back to her, her hand lingering on his cheek for a moment longer before she dropped it back to her lap.

"Why? Why must you push me away my love?"

His face hardened and abruptly he stood from the bed, pacing the cell irritably.

"Me push you away?" He scoffed at the very idea, nearly it the point of flailing his arms about for emphasis, but instead clenched his fists at his sides. "Sigyn, do you not remember who it was that called off our marriage? Who said goodbye? "

Sadly she lowered her eyes to her lap, it was all her idea to end the marriage, to try and push him away.

"That is the reason I came down here, I was foolish, but I cannot live without you, Loki, I have forgiven you, but will you forgive me? And have me once more?" Tears welled in her eyes, and the ones that streamed down her face went unnoticed until the stained the blue fabric of her tunic a shade darker in a perfect circle. Cool and calloused hands cupped her face, Loki, wiping away the tears that's spilled from them with the pad of his thumb.

"I have loved you for centuries upon centuries, even when I could not admit it, Sigyn;" he took his hands away to unclasp the golden chain that hung around his neck, and forced it into her hand, closing her fingers tightly around the rings and chain. "These belong to you."

"I...I, Lok-" Senseless rambling was silenced as he pressed his finger to her supple lips, his eyes searching here face and finding nothing but love.

"You need not say anything, it is written in your eyes."

She laughed ever so slightly, the last tears falling away to reveal a soft smile. _"The Silvertongued devil must know that flattery will get him everywhere." _A smirk flashed across Loki's thin lips, and it was like they were in their more youthful and innocent days, as she pulled him back to the bed, in a gesture of acceptance and reconciliation Loki brought Sigyn flush against his chest, where she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"How will I ever make it up to you Loki?"

"Sigyn, accepting me now, even knowing my past transgressions and the pain I've caused you is more than enough."

Lifting her head she looked up at him, at that moment he was very much the same young and innocent prince that she first fell in love with, a face devoid of tension, eyes like the finest of diamonds; even locked away in the depths of an Asgardian prison he still looked every ounce the prince he was. Mindlessly she raised her hands to his face, tracing the contours and sharp angles that she had committed to memory. The faint scar on his upper lip, a reminder of how easily he could be distracted when Sigyn was present, it just so happened to be when he and Thor were sparring, and the small cuts and nicks from battle that had turned into faint scars on his forehead and cheek. In bliss he closed his eyes and leaned into her gentle touch.

_I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories, the promises  
are yesterdays and I belong to you.  
I just can't walk away  
'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same._

And how can I pretend I've never known you?  
Like it was all a dream, no.  
I know I'll never forget  
the way I always felt with you beside me  
and how you loved me then, yeah.

"Let me see you for who you really are Loki."

"It will burn you, I can't hurt you Sigyn." He replied softly, it was barely a whisper against her palm.

"I trust you Loki, I trust that you won't, you can control it, I know you can."

Taking her hands away from his face, he sighed and backed away the slight amount, and before her eyes was the making of the monsters Asgardians tell their children about at night. Skin that was an icy blue, and eyes like two pools of blood, complete with the distinct markings that set him apart as royalty. Sigyn was speechless, she thought him to be beautiful. Tentatively she reached to trace the raised markings, unsure of what to expect, unsure of what to say.

The warm flesh of her fingertips made contact with the chilled temperature of his skin, he was cold, not unbearably so, just cold. Seeing that no harm was becoming from his touch she scooted closer to him, running her hands across his forehead and chin, to down his neck and the part of his chest not covered by the tunic, and gripping the hem she tugged it over his head, running her palms over the lithe and tone muscle, and the markings of his Jotun flesh. And sitting before her was a Frost Giant, albeit an Asgardian sized one, but a Frost Giant nonetheless.

"How can you still stand the sight of what I am?" There was vulnerability and hurt in his voice, with a touch of optimism. Sigyn drew her gaze back to his eyes that were like rubies, and cupped his cool flesh.

"_Who you are, not what, but who_." She replied with ease, and leaned in closer to him, until their lips met, the differences exemplified, a clash of cold and hot, all ending in ragged breaths that were held staunch in the air like a fog, with Loki not hidden under a glamor. "Let me show you how much I love you Loki, I care not what you look like."

"Are you cold?-I mean do you feel cold?"

Loki shook his head, "Only chilled," He leaned into her touch, softly smiling at her willingness to even dare and touch him; "…But your hand, it's so warm."

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head,_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead._

_I know what's best for me,_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time._

Sigyn leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, softly at first. Loki made a satisfied sound as she continued to press her lips against his more firmly, and he opened his mouth, allowing for her to deepen the kiss, her hands moving to twin in the silky dark locks of his hair, and pulled herself to set in his lap.

He pulled away from the kiss, and his eyes flash open, in almost and inaudible voice he murmured against her skin, "You feel so warm."

Her skin was as malleable as warm metal under his skilled hands as he kneaded the flesh beneath his fingers, only a thin barrier separating him from her heated body. "Take me Loki, make me yours once more." The words were a whisper against his skin, a feather light caress, yet filled with such longing and desire.

Sensual, and over-provocatively she moved just out of his reach and pulled her tunic over her head, and in a blink was situated where she was moments early, their hands exploring one another as if it had been centuries, as if they were trying to commit every flaw and curve to memory. His breath caught when the vast amount of bare skin pressed together, her skin like a liquid fire pouring over him, yet it felt magnificent.

"Are you sure you want this Sigyn?" His voice held hints of uncertainty, yet was certain that she would eventually deject him, because he was nothing more than a monster. She nodded and to confirm her wish for this to continue rolled onto her back, pulling her with him, so that two red eyes stared down at her. And with a smile, a genuine smile, not one of his smirks, he began to tug away the material of her form fitting trousers, and out of impatience he magicked his away.

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own, and she could feel the weight of his arousal pressed into her inner thigh and had to fight the urge to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him into her. Though she did not have to wait long, in one languid thrust he pushed into Sigyn, the sheer heat of her taking his breath away, his teeth bared and an almost hiss like groan escaping from his lips, the pain mixed with pleasure coincided into a state of heavenly bliss.

"You feel divine Sigyn."

The pace his builds is a slow and steady rhythm, her hips began to meet his with every thrust and through incoherent thought and incapacitated speech she still managed to gasp his name, Her hands around his shoulders, the muscle rippling beneath her palms as she teasing drug her nails across his bare skin, the act eliciting a low and primal groan.

Her hands her tangle once more into his hair, coaxing him down to her lips, and in a moment of surprise she rolled over and pushed Loki as well so that she pressed his shoulders into the mattress. And for a moment the control was in Sigyn's hands as she rode him at the pace which she wished.

Sigyn leant forward to close the small gap that was left between them and with an unexpected action Loki thrust his hips up, more forcefully than other times and takes the moment to steal the remaining air from her lungs as he pressed his lips firmly to hers, soft moans and whimpers escaping her mouth.

Soon her breath grew increasingly rapid and ragged, and Loki's did the same; her nails dug into his shoulders with a brute force she did not know she was capable of, and the grip Loki had on her hips, slowly guiding her movements was bruising, nearly to the point of bruising if it was not for the immense pleasure surging through her bloodstream.

With each upward thrust Loki pulled her hips down to meet it with equal ferocity and within her belly Sigyn could feel the coils of an orgasm tightening so they could be released, but she never broke eye contact with the Frost Giant beneath her. Loki's back arched beneath her, pushed himself deeper within the blistering yet delightful heat. And with a final gasp Sigyn came undone before his eyes as she had done so many other times, and he followed suit, falling back into the mattress spent.

Sigyn did not bother to move, but instead settled on resting atop Loki who was more than capable of supporting her weight. Contented she sighed, placing feather light kisses across his collarbones as the blue skin beneath her slowly retreated back to the paleness of his Asgardian visage.

"You amaze me Sigyn."

He could feel her smile against his skin, but he wanted to see it as well, and gently tilted her chin up to see the beaming smile that he knew was there. Pushing herself further up she pressed her lips to his once more, one hand resting on the side of his face the other on his heart, while his brushed through her coppery curls, and continued to snake around her waist, holding her tightly so that she may never leave again.

"And you amaze me, my love."

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you._

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,

_I want to fall in love._

**We are in love.**


End file.
